warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sentinels
Narrative The Sentinels are a extremely deadly & mobile Rogue Faction who travel in massive military and civilian convoys. Experts in propaganda, they enter a sector promising safety to those who follow them in an attempt to recruit as many members to their ranks as possible from the population including other Rogue Factions. *Ranks filled with Special Forces Infantry **Their Special Forces Infantry are rumored to be far more deadly than any other Rogue Faction's *Travel in both Military & Civilian Convoys *Experts in Propaganda **Promise of safety to those who follow them **Successful in recruiting members from other Rogue Factions *Sentinels in fact are imprisoning those who have tried to join them. **Experiments on those who've joined the Sentinel's ranks. ***Experiments aim to create super soldiers, "Preservers". **Those who have escaped say Malachi intends to "purify the world" Historical Timeline Listed in Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Full History *The Sentinels were introduced the Special Event - Genesis on Mar 19, 2015. *No Further History History of Appearances Faction Units Associated Units & Tech Additional Information *The Sentinels are known for their Special Forces Infantry. Trivia *The Sentinels are the 14th Rogue Faction to be introduced. *The Sentinels changed their Icon to reflect Malichi's leadership on May 20, 2015. *The Sentinels was originally thought to have a Female Leader ( Sheila ) during Genesis but it was revealed in Covenant that the true Leader of the Sentinels was Malachi. *Definitions of sentinel: **NOUN - a soldier or guard whose job is to stand and keep watch. ***Eg, "Immediately, a sentinel standing guard near the jail confronted him." **VERB - station a soldier or guard by (a place) to keep watch. ***"a wide course had been roped off and sentineled with police" Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Rogue Faction to introduce Special Forces Infantry'' - Sheila, Lead Operator, Operator & Heavy Operator **''First Rogue Faction to introduce a New Base Background'' - The Hideout Base Background **''First Rogue Faction to introduce a New Base Background'' - The Dam Fortress Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - GENESIS - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 04/20/15 ) - COVENANT - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 05/14/15 ) - REVELATION - ( Official ) - Event Briefing Gallery Sentinels-Logo-2.png|Sentinels' Logo Sentinels-ICON-2.png|Sentinels' Icon Sentinels-ICON.png|Sentinels' Icon Original Malachi.png|Malachi Faction Leader GameUpdate 03-17-2015.png|Game Update : Mar 17, 2015 Sheila-LargePic-1.png|Sheila False Faction Leader Kara-LargePic-2.png|Kara Sheila's Sister BrotherJeremiah-LargePic.png|Brother Jeremiah LeadPreserver-LargePic.png|Lead Preserver Preserver-LargePic.png|Preserver Revelation-EventArt-3.jpg|Event Art Revelation Revelation-EventArt-2.jpg|Event Art Revelation Gallery - Event Messages Genesis--EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Genesis Event Message 1 Genesis-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Genesis Event Message 2 Genesis-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Genesis Event Message 3 Genesis-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Genesis Event Message 4 Genesis-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Genesis Event Message 5 Genesis-EventMessage-6-End.png|Genesis Event Message 6 Covenant-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Covenant Event Message 1 Covenant-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Covenant Event Message 2 Covenant-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Covenant Event Message 3 Covenant-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Covenant Event Message 4 Covenant-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Covenant Event Message 5 Covenant-EventMessage-6-End.png|Covenant Event Message 6 Revelation-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Revelation Event Message 1 Revelation-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Revelation Event Message 2 Revelation-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Revelation Event Message 3 Revelation-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Revelation Event Message 4 Revelation-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Revelation Event Message 5 Revelation-EventMessage-6-End.png|Revelation Event Message 6 TheRighteousOnes-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: The Righteous Ones Event Message 1 TheRighteousOnes-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: The Righteous Ones Event Message 2 TheRighteousOnes-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: The Righteous Ones Event Message 3 TheRighteousOnes-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: The Righteous Ones Event Message 4 TheRighteousOnes-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: The Righteous Ones Event Message 5 TheRighteousOnes-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: The Righteous Ones Event Message 6 Brother’sWrath-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Brother's Wrath Event Message 1 Brother’sWrath-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Brother's Wrath Event Message 2 Brother’sWrath-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Brother's Wrath Event Message 3 Brother’sWrath-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Brother's Wrath Event Message 4 Brother’sWrath-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Brother's Wrath Event Message 5 Brother’sWrath-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Brother's Wrath Event Message 6 TheNewAge-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: The New Age Event Message 1 TheNewAge-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: The New Age Event Message 2 TheNewAge-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: The New Age Event Message 3 TheNewAge-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: The New Age Event Message 4 TheNewAge-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: The New Age Event Message 5 TheNewAge-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: The New Age Event Message 6 Gallery - War Trophies Genesis-Trophy-(NoShadow).png|Genesis War Trophy Genesis CovenantTrophy(NoShadow)-LargePic.png|Covenant War Trophy Covenant RevelationWarTrophy-LargePic.png|Revelation War Trophy Revelation RaptureTrophyBanner-LargePic.png|Rapture Trophy Rapture TheRighteous-LargePic.png|The Righteous Operation: The Righteous Ones Brother'sWrath-LargePic.png|Brother's Wrath Operation: Brother's Wrath TheNewAge-LargePic.png|The New Age Operation: The New Age Gallery - Command Centers & Bonus Targets Genesis-CommandCenter.png|Mobile Command Center First Apperance : Genesis Covenant-CommandCenter.png|Command Center First Apperance : Covenant Genesis-BonusTarget.png|Fortress Target First Apperance : Genesis Gallery - Associated Event Features ExperimentalLab.png|Experimental Lab First Appearance : Revelation Survivor.png|Survivor First Appearance : Revelation Rapture-DeployKara.png|Deployable Hero First Appearance : Rapture Gallery - Associated World Map Icons Sentinal_Fortress-MapICON.png|Sentinel Fortress First Appearance : Genesis Convoy-MapIcon-EventBase.png|Convoy Event Base First Appearance : Genesis RiverBase-MapIcon-EventBase.png|Mnt Isle Event Base First Appearance : Genesis Hideout-MapIcon-EventBase.png|Hideout Event Base First Appearance : Covenant DamFortress.png|Dam Fortress First Appearance : Revelation OmegaPhantomBase-MapICON.png|oPhantom Base First Appearance : Operation: The Righteous Ones Gallery - Introduced Backgrounds Desert Hideout-Background.jpg|Desert Hideout First Appearance : Covenant Dam Fortress-Background.jpg|Dam Fortress First Appearance : Revelation Video Navigation Category:Rogue Faction Category:Game Character Category:A to Z Category:Faction Ally